gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Merchandise
This article is a guide to official merchandise based on Game of Thrones, the HBO TV series adaptation of the A Song of Ice and Fire novel series by George R.R. Martin. Blu-ray and DVD releases *Season_1#Media_release *Season_2#Media_release *Season_3#Media_release *Season_4#Media_release Soundtracks :See Category:Soundtracks *Game of Thrones Season 1 Soundtrack *Game of Thrones Season 2 Soundtrack *Game of Thrones Season 3 Soundtrack *Game of Thrones Season 4 Soundtrack In-universe books: the A Song of Ice and Fire series and related works The main novel series written by George R.R. Martin, which have been adapted into the HBO TV series, is the A Song of Ice and Fire series. The first novel is named A Game of Thrones, from which HBO decided to title the entire TV series as "Game of Thrones". Martin has also written various side stories and prequel novellas which are not part of the A Song of Ice and Fire series proper, though they are set in the same fictional world and reveal more backstory relevant to the main series. ''A Song of Ice and Fire'': the main series novels # A Game of Thrones (1996) - after which the TV series is named. Adapted as Season 1 of the TV series. # A Clash of Kings (1998) - adapted as Season 2. # A Storm of Swords (2000) - so long that it had to be split into two TV seasons: Season 3 adapted the first half, while Season 4 adapted the second half. # A Feast for Crows (2005) # A Dance with Dragons (2011) - books 4 and 5 were originally one novel, but grew so impractically long that they were split into two separate books. The events of both occur concurrently. Book 4 follows the storylines of characters in the Seven Kingdoms themselves (including all plotlines in King's Landing), while Book 5 covers the storylines of characters outside of the Seven Kingdoms (Jon Snow and the Night's Watch, Daenerys Targaryen in Slaver's Bay, and Tyrion as he flees to the Free Cities). # The Winds of Winter (forthcoming) # A Dream of Spring (forthcoming) ''The Tales of Dunk and Egg'' (prequel novellas) The Tales of Dunk and Egg are a series of prequel novellas set about 90 years before the events of the main A Song of Ice and Fire series. Legal negotiations are taking place to adapt them as a potential prequel to the main Game of Thrones TV series, though production would only begin after the main series has concluded. # The Hedge Knight (1998) # The Sworn Sword (2002) # The Mystery Knight (2009) # The She-Wolves of Winterfell (forthcoming) * Tales of Dunk and Egg: Volume One (omnibus, forthcoming) Companion books to the novel series * The Art of Ice and Fire, Volume I (2005) * The Art of Ice and Fire, Volume II (2011) * A Feast of Ice and Fire (2012) * The Lands of Ice and Fire (2012) * The World of Ice and Fire (2014) Extra-universe books: works written about the TV series and novels :See: Category:Books (extra-universe) *''Inside HBO's Game of Thrones (Seasons 1 & 2)'' *''Inside HBO's Game of Thrones: Seasons 3 & 4'' *''Living Language Dothraki'' Action figures Funko Legacy Collection The Funko Legacy Collection: Game of Thrones consists of detailed, well-sculpted, 6 inch scale figurines. Each figure's box is conveniently numbered. Wave 1 - released February 2014 *1 - Jon Snow *2 - Tyrion Lannister - in Battle of the Blackwater armor, with battle-axe and Hand of the King chain of office. *3 - Sandor "The Hound" Clegane *4 - A White Walker *5 - Daenerys Targaryen - early Season 2 costume, including her three newly-hatched dragons, which can be mounted on her shoulder. *6 - Ned Stark Wave 2 - released October 2014 *7 - Jaime Lannister (Season 1) in Kingsguard armor *8 - Brienne of Tarth - in Season 2 armor *9 - Arya Stark - in Season 3/Season 4 costume *10 - Khal Drogo *11 - Robb Stark - in Season 2/Season 3 armor and cape *12 - Daenerys Targaryen - in Season 3 blue traveling costume with cape, including the slave whip she takes from the slave-masters of Astapor. Dark Horse 7.5 inch figures Dark Horse also released a series of action figures based on Game of Thrones characters, in July 2014. Unlike the Funko 6 inch figure series, the Dark Horse figure series are 7.5 inches to scale (short characters will be smaller than this, while larger than average characters might be slightly taller). Dark Horse figures released so far include: *Ned Stark - in riding gear with fur cape *Jon Snow *Daenerys Targaryen - in wedding dress from Season 1 episode 1, with box containing dragon eggs *Khal Drogo *Tyrion Lannister *Robb Stark (Season 2) *Arya Stark (Season 2) *Jaime Lannister (Season 1) *Cersei Lannister (Season 2) *A White Walker *Tywin Lannister (coming February 2015) - in Season 3 costume *Joffrey Baratheon (coming March 2015) - in formal wedding attire Other figures Funko Pop! Television Figurines are a series of 3.75 inch vinyl figurines based on characters from various TV series, including HBO's Game of Thrones. They are not highly detailed or an attempt to be photo-realistic, but instead a cut cartoon version of characters, with oversized heads. While they are not as detailed as "action figures" or other figurines, by the same token they are cheaper to produce, so they come in a much greater variety than regular action figures. Many characters who have never appeared as photo-realistic action figures do have Pop! figurines modeled after them. Funko Pop! figurines produced so far include: *Ned Stark *Robb Stark *Sansa Stark *Arya Stark *Jon Snow *Ghost, Jon Snow's direwolf *Samwell Tarly *Ygritte *Hodor *Tywin Lannister *Cersei Lannister *Jaime Lannister (Season 1) *Tyrion Lannister *Joffrey Baratheon *Sandor "The Hound" Clegane *Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish *Daenerys Targaryen (Season 2, Dothraki costume) *Daenerys Targaryen (Season 3, blue riding dress) *Khal Drogo *Drogon the dragon. *A White Walker *Renly Baratheon *Brienne of Tarth Deluxe collectibles Replica swords, statues, etc. Computer games :See Category:Computer games These are video games and app games based on Game of Thrones, though none are officially part of the TV continuity. *''Battle for the Iron Throne (2011) - an online game.'' *''Game of Thrones'' (2012) -a role-playing game. *''Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series'' (2014) *''Game of Thrones: Seven Kingdoms'' (TBA) - an online browser-based MMORPG. In development since 2012, but repeatedly delayed from release. The online HBO Store *[http://store.hbo.com/game-of-thrones/index.php?v=hbo_shows_game-of-thrones HBO Store's Game of Thrones section] - an extensive catalogue and online order system for official Game of Thrones merchandise, including Blu-rays/DVDs/soundtrack CDs, licensed clothing, figures, deluxe collectibles, accessories, jewelry, and wall posters. References Category:Game of Thrones Category:Image needed